


From The Stars To Our Arms

by Flygon_Master



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Growth, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Improving Yourself For Loved Ones, Kittendot, Multi, One-Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flygon_Master/pseuds/Flygon_Master
Summary: Even the smallest spark can cause a wildfire | It seems no matter how hard they try to change Jasper and Lapis are bound to be one spark away from hurting the other. Can a sudden and unexpected visit from a small fluffy kitten help them heal not just for each other, but also themselves? Jasper certainly doesn’t think so…at first…
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Jasper/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	From The Stars To Our Arms

_“I don’t give a flying assfuck what you think you’re doing, but knock it the hell off before you burn down our house you stupid piece of shit!”_

_It always ended up like this…_

_“Fuck you! Insolent little bitch, see if I ever try and make your flat ass anything ever a fuckin’-gain!”_

_No matter how hard they tried…_

_“Flat ass!? How dare you Miss Love-Handles! At least I don’t look like Jell-O stuffed in a tube sock!”_

_It seemed impossible for them to reign in their tempers…_

_“You know what fuck you Lapis and fuck your stupid little oven thing too!”_

_It always ended with someone or something being hurt…_

**_*NYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW*_ **

Lapis and Jasper froze at the hauntingly pain filled screech that rang through their kitchen from the open window that Jasper had just thrown Lapis’ convection oven through. It took a moment for reality to clear away the rage induced haze from their eyes, but when it did both their faces fell into a look of horror.

“Oh God, Jasper you threw the oven onto something out there! Oh God, Oh God…What if you killed whatever it was? It sounded kind of like a cat…oh fuck what if it’s not fully dead and just lying there suffering!? Oh God, I’m gonna be sick…” Lapis’ rambled on in dread as she clutched her cobalt blue hair tightly.

Jasper found herself staring at Lapis’ little meltdown for a moment, before taking a deep breath and forcing herself to swallow down the current whirlwind of emotions inside her mind. Which was about as easy as swallowing a mouthful of sewing needles, but Jasper knew she needed to take charge of the situation since Lapis was far too sensitive to concepts like death and loss of innocence…

The world may see nothing but a spiteful and vindictive young woman with a chip on her shoulder, but Jasper saw passed all that. Lapis was sensitive to emotions, maybe too sensitive, and had a big generous heart when she wasn’t being dragged down by all the negativity she hoarded.

Not like Jasper could really talk about hoarding negativity…

“I’ll go see what I hit and if it needs to be put out of its suffering.” Jasper said with a solemn tone as she turned and made her way towards their back door, her large calloused hand gently ruffling through Lapis’ hair as she passed.

Lapis was momentarily dumbstruck by the gentle and loving gesture. It really shouldn’t surprise her anymore how quickly the two could go from seething rage to butterfly touches, but it always seemed to suck the air from her lungs.

“T-throw the oven in the dumpster while you’re out there, knowing your strength that old thing probably exploded upon impact.” Lapis softly called after her with Jasper offering a small grunt of acknowledgement as she stepped out into the alley behind their small home.

The small alley was fairly well maintained by the neighborhood with trash being properly placed in sealed bins or the large dumpster at the far end of the street so it was rare for them to get any sort of animal back here since there was no readily available food.

Jasper grimaced at the sight of the small convection oven, true to Lapis’ guess it was completely destroyed. It probably hadn’t helped that Jasper threw it hard enough for it to bounce off the old concrete wall of the large warehouse that lined the opposite side of the alley from their house.

*GRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWW*

The large woman’s eyes shot towards that sudden sound to find one of the tiniest cats she had ever seen stuck under one of the larger pieces of oven shrapnel. From what Jasper could tell it seemed to be okay, only stuck, and she breathed a small sigh of relief that the screech they heard was probably one of surprise rather than pain.

“I’ll be with you in a second fuzz ball, I gotta pick up the rest of this shit first.” Jasper said with the gentlest tone her gruff voice could handle, remembering what Steven had tried to teacher her about interacting with animals the last time she had failed at holding his pet tabby cat Lion.

A small frown made its way onto her face when the cat’s response to her words was an angry hiss followed by a squeaky yelp of pain. Maybe the cat hadn’t gotta away from her temper unscathed after all.

“Way to go you brute…” Jasper sighed to herself as she made quick work of gathering and disposing the remnants of the oven aside from the chunk still pinning the cat. Once she was done she made her way back over to the small creature and crouched down, ignoring the enraged hiss she received for apparently getting too close.

Now that she was seeing the thing close up she could tell this was no ordinary cat. Its fur was a pale green accented with an unnaturally bright yellow on its head and the tip of its tail and paws, but what struck Jasper the most were the cat’s glaringly green eyes…its incredibly _intelligent_ green eyes…

“What are you?” Jasper whispered, feeling her pulse rise as she watched the cats gaze lock onto her own before its eyes narrowed and it let out another hiss. A thousand questions exploded through Jasper’s mind at the thought that this weird cat could somehow understand her. However, before her mind could run off to imagination land and leave her sitting in the alley like a moron the sound of a door opening grounded her in reality.

“It landed on a kitty? Is it okay?” Lapis asked with worry thickly laced through her tone as she took a few steps closer to where Jasper was crouched.

Jasper chafed at the tone, it was the same one Lapis used whenever she was bandaging up a cut or other such wound on Jasper that the blunette herself had inflicted. It was a guilty tone and Jasper hated it almost as much as she hated the situations that caused Lapis to use it.

“Well are you fuzz ball?” Jasper asked mockingly, watching closely as the cat’s gaze flicked between the two of them before it tried to burrow further under the chunk of oven it was pinned beneath. “Yeah I don’t think so, creepy cat you are coming inside with us so we can figure out what to do with you.”

The reaction to her words was instantaneous as the cat began to hiss louder than before, unsheathing its claws in preparation to fight off Jasper should she try and grab her. Jasper smirked devilishly at the display as she flexed her right hand. Her skin was tough as leather and extremely calloused from all the manual labor odd jobs she had done over her life time, she wasn’t worried in the slightest about what this tiny cat could do.

“Lap’ I’m gonna grab the little beasty and when I do I’m gonna need you to take that last piece of the oven to the dumpster for me.” Jasper spoke slowly, locking eyes with the cat as she flexed her right hand once again only this time it was for the cat to see.

Whatever Lapis had said in response to Jasper’s demand was lost on the larger woman as she was completely focused on the small standoff she was having with the weird green cat. It had stopped hissing and was now very blatantly glaring at her, it even flexed its own right appendage as if in challenge to Jasper.

A wide smirk filled Jasper’s lips seconds before her hand shot out like a skilled viper. The cat was apparently ready for the strike however and while Jasper managed to grab the cat by the scruff of its neck it did manage to sink its teeth into her wrist while bring its claws up into her forearm.

“Ow you little shit! Got a lot of fight in you for something so small!” Jasper bellowed with laughter as she stood, pulling the small creature up with her once Lapis had pulled off the shrapnel and began rushing towards the dumpster.

The cat merely growled through its teeth as it tried to do as much damage to the large woman’s arm as it could. Jasper was about to mock the small cat for losing their little contest, but was stopped as she felt Lapis’ hands work their way around her grip on the cats scruff.

“Be careful Jasper she’s hurt! Look the poor thing’s leg is all cut up!” Lapis complained angrily as she began prying the cat loose from Jasper’s grasp.

Sure enough when Jasper’s eyes flitted down to the lower half of the cat that had been covered by the oven piece she saw a rather large gash going from the cats hip down its right leg. It caused Jasper to pause for a moment as the wound didn’t look like it was caused by the oven, in fact it looked like the fur around the wound had been singed off…

Jasper’s mind snapped back into focus when she felt the cat finally get pried free from her grip. “Carful Lap’ that thing is fucking…vicious…huh?” The assertion slowly faded out as Jasper stared dumbstruck at the cat as it lounged happily in Lapis’ arms while said woman scratched gently behind its ears.

“Maybe if you tried a little harder to seem less threatening animals wouldn’t be so adverse to you.” A small sigh followed Lapis’ words as she took a step closer to Jasper. “Alright let’s see it.”

Jasper huffed in annoyance, glaring angrily at the small green cat, before presenting her right hand for Lapis to inspect. The smaller woman gently took it in her own hand and began to examine the series of small claw and puncher marks. Doing this had caused her to stop her scratching of the cats head, which caused the cat to glare up at Jasper which also caused Jasper’s own glare to deepen in turn.

“You just need a little cleaning and a few Band-Aids, nothing major, come on let’s get inside and get you two feisty girl’s fixed up.” Lapis said with a small snort of laughter as her hand returned to the cats head, making it purr with contentment.

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t have rabies.” Jasper huffed as she followed Lapis back inside, taking one last glance back into the alley for reasons she didn’t really understand before shutting the door behind her and following Lapis towards their bathroom.

It didn’t take long for pandemonium to break out once they had successfully trapped the small cat in their bathroom.

A loud yowl of fear and anger tore from the cat the second Lapis had started to fill their tub. The sudden sound made Lapis jump in surprise, allowing the cat to spring free from her now loosened grasp. Jasper had made a quick move to grab the fluffy little riot, but despite being injured the small thing seemed to zip about with near blinding speed.

Forty minutes, three broken bottles, a torn shower curtain, at least fifty sheets of wasted toilet paper, sopping wet clothes, a bunch of new bite marks on Jasper’s hands and a new hole in the wall later the cat was freshly washed, fluffed and bandaged.

Jasper’s heated glare never left the, now fluffy, green demon as it sat on the toilet seat licking its paw in an aloof manner as if it hadn’t just put her and Lapis through hell. Lapis for her part seemed to be all smiles, finding the cat’s antics to be strangely endearing. “Oh stop, your face will freeze like that!”

The larger woman finally allowed her gaze to drift from the cat to the undeniably cute expression Lapis wore as she treated and bandaged Jasper’s hand. A small smile made its way onto her lips for a moment before she forced it away and spoke up. “Little shit broke my favorite perfume, some thanks we got for trying to help it.”

“She was just scared Jaz, you saw how she relaxed once we finally got her in the tub.” Lapis giggled lightly as she finished her work on Jasper’s hand before standing and making her way over to the small cat and scooping it up into her arms. “And you need to relax around water little missy, it’s one of my favorite things so I don’t need you going ballistic every time you get near it.”

Jasper’s eyes widened at that remark, that sounded an awful lot like Lapis was planning to adopt this weird ass cat and she was not about to let that little fuzzy shit invade her space. “I sincerely hope you don’t plan on us keeping that little monster.”

Lapis pulled the cat closer into a tight protective squeeze and Jasper might have found some amusement in the cat’s obvious discomfort if she wasn’t so focused on the awful words coming out of the shorter woman’s mouth.

“We have too! Look at how precious this little baby is! We can’t just give her back to whoever had her before, look her fur is still dyed even after the bath! That can’t be good for her health and what about her leg? Please Jasper? I…I promise I won’t mess with your stuff in the backroom any more, no matter how angry I get at you for being a meathead!”

Jasper could already feel a headache coming on strong at the thought of having to deal with that fur catastrophe every day until it died or she did. Plus all the extra expenses it would bring, sure they weren’t bad off money wise, but they weren’t living the high life either…but Lapis did look like she genuinely cared for the cat already and taking it from her would be difficult.

It made her happy. Just by existing in her arms it made her happier than Jasper had seen her be in quite a while. Lapis was even acting all sweet to her which was something that didn’t happen often, especially not after they had a fight like the one not even an hour ago in the kitchen…

“Fine we can keep it, but you have to behave you little shit.” Jasper said with a forced sigh as she reached forward to poke the cat on the nose, receiving an annoyed little huff in response. Before Lapis could respond Jasper stood and strode passed her and back out into the house.

“Hear that kitty you get to stay with us! We will get you all kinds of little toys and- Hey! What’s the matter!?” Jasper turned from her spot at the fridge to see Lapis standing right outside the bathroom door struggling to keep the cat in her arms.

What caught Jasper by surprise was the genuine look of fear on the cat’s face as it tried desperately to free itself from Lapis’ grip. Jasper only managed to take one step towards them when a loud clang echoed from the alley causing the cat to freeze, its gaze snapping towards the window as it trembled in fear.

Jasper’s gaze turned to the window as well for a moment before she locked her gaze with the cat’s gaze once again. Fear and…pleading? Jasper had to shake her head clear of her thoughts once again, right now was not the time to get caught up in the very not animal like eyes that cat seemed to have.

“Lapis, bathroom. Now.” Jasper spoke forcefully as she reached under the sink to pull out the black steel machete she kept under there for home defense. Lapis nodded wordlessly and she turned and slipped back into the room with the cat still tucked in her arms.

Jasper drew in a deep breath before unsheathing her blade and stepping up to her back door. A moment passed where she steeled herself for whatever was on the other side, before she threw the door open with a loud and anger filled shout. “YOU DIGGIN’ IN THE TRASH AGAIN!?”

The large woman stormed out into the alley, knuckles white against the grip of her blade, and was prepared to start swinging it when she stopped dumbstruck at the sight before her. Three men and one woman stood in the alley all of them wearing long lab coats except for the tallest man who wore a freshly pressed black suit and tie.

The trio of nerds in lab coats squeaked in fear dropping the trash bin lids they were holding back onto their respective containers before moving to cower behind the sharply dressed man. “We apologize for causing any disturbance Ma-am. We are searching for…our pet that had run off in this direction and we were just checking to make sure it hadn’t gotten into your bins.”

Jasper had to suppress a shudder at the almost unnatural way this man spoke, but she managed to keep her composure and continue along with the act she had just now devised on the spot. “Damn straight it got in our bins! Whatever the fuck it is you’re chasing knocked over everything, had to spend all night cleaning it back up!”

A sudden chill swept down her spine at the way the man seemed to grin slightly at what she said. Jasper began to wonder if she had fucked up, but didn’t get to dwell on it long before a soft beeping sound came from the man’s suit jacket.

“Did you happen to see it or which way it went?” The man asked as he pulled what Jasper guessed was some kind of custom made smart phone from his pocket. He glanced at it for a few moments, before slipping it back into his pocket to look at Jasper with a level of expectancy that sent another chill through her.

It felt like he knew something that she didn’t and Jasper didn’t like that.

“No or it would be dead right now, by the time I grabbed my knife it was already gone. Why don’t you keep your shit under control or next time I’m calling the cops and the neighborhood watch on you stupid fuckers.” Japer all but snarled as she spit out the words in an effort to cover her ever increasing discomfort of the situation.

This time the man gave her a full blown smile, his mouth full of picturesque white teeth that any super model would kill to have. “I assure you there will be no next time. Once again we apologize for this inconvenience.”

Jasper glared at the four as they walked passed her and down the alley until they reached the end of the small gravel road. They turned down the right path leading behind the large warehouse and were finally out of sight. A breath of relief fell from her lips as she waited in the alley another few minutes to make sure they wouldn’t double back before she turned and went back inside.

Jasper made her way towards the bathroom, placing her blade on the counter as she passed. She had so many questions circling in her head, but she needed to tell Lapis everything was okay now before she could get lost in thought.

Opening the door Jasper was surprised to find Lapis sitting on the floor in the far corner of the room with a look of disbelief and fear plastered to her face. The cat was currently sitting on the floor in the center of the room and appeared to be in the middle of coughing up a hairball…only a hairball was not what finally fell out of the cat’s mouth.

Jasper’s watched in disbelief as a small metal orb clattered to the floor, staying still for a moment before sprouting legs and quickly making its way towards the small, now open, window they had above the bathtub.

Everything seemed to slam together in Jasper’s mind all at once and before she knew it she had crossed the small distance between her and the cat and had snatched it up once again by the scruff of its neck.

“You’re a fucking alien aren’t you!?” Jasper whisper shouted as she brought the cat up to be eye level with her, holding it only a few inches from her face.

Silence fell upon the room. Lapis finding it nearly impossible to breath with the thick tension suffocating the air, Jasper found herself holding her breath for a completely different reason as she held eye contact with the cat as she waited for her answer.

“Fine, yes I am what you Earthlings would call an extraterrestrial.” The cat spoke with a sigh, it’s nasally voice sounding rather tired.

“Oh sweet fuck this is-” “SO COOL!” Jasper’s face scrunched up in disbelief at Lapis’ sudden outburst as the blue haired woman sprung from the floor to rush forward towards Jasper and the cat. “What is your name? Where do you come from? Why are you- Hey! Jasper let me hold her!”

Jasper huffed in annoyance as she lifted the alien out of Lapis’ reach after the blunette had made a move to pull it free from her grasp once again. “Calm down Lapis! It’s got a lot of explaining to do and it will receive no coddling until it has answered everything I want to know to my satisfaction.

“Oh please you may act like a brute, but it’s obvious you are a pushover when it comes to the smaller female. You may as well give up and let me- Stop you infernal shaking this instant!” The cat snapped angrily as Jasper being shaking it up and down in an effort to make it stop talking.

However, the damage was done as Lapis looked up at Jasper with a smug little grin. “You’re a pushover when it come to me huh? Is that right? Is the big strong Jasper just a big teddy bear?” Lapis teased as she poked at Jasper’s abs, her shit eating little grin never leaving her face.

“You don’t think I’m a pushover when I’m knocking the bitch out of you.” Jasper words carried more than just venom, they carried a threat, which was made abundantly clear by her free hand closing into a tightly clenched fist.

_If there was one thing Jasper wouldn’t stand for it was being degraded and mocked…her whole life she dealt with people belittling her…calling her stupid…she swore no one would ever mock her to her face again…no one…not even…_

Lapis seemed taken aback for a moment at the tone Jasper used, but quickly recovered with her own scowl of hate as she took a fighting stance as she prepared to tear into the larger woman with her words.

_No one threatened her! Lapis had put up with too much in her life, been too weak for too long! She was done being pushed around and forced! No one made her back down! No one! Not even…_

Neither had a chance to act further on their slowly building rage thanks to the sudden actions of the alien cat. It slipped a claw under one of Jasper’s fingernails causing the larger woman to hiss in pain and release the cat from her grip. It landed on Lapis’ shoulder with a thud, before it quickly nipped her ear and leapt off her and onto the bathroom sink.

“You two are ridiculous. Have you ever sat down and discussed the science of your thoughts and emotions? I’m certain it would help you avoid these pointless little quarrels in the future.” The cat spoke in an annoyed manner as it rolled its eyes at how the pair were looking at her with shock as they coddled they now stinging body parts.

“What are you talking about!?” Lapis asked angrily as she rubbed her ear, not feeling any blood on her fingers but still unconvinced that the cat hadn’t just pierced her ear.

“I am a creature of logic and only have a very basic understanding of your Earthling concepts of emotions and love, but even I can see you two care deeply for each other. So why do you insist on fighting all the time? It seems more productive to give and receive nice ear scratches.” The cat spoke in a lecturing tone of voice as its tail flicked about in annoyance.

Jasper and Lapis were stunned into silence. When was the last time they had talked about their feelings? Had they ever? When was the last time that either of them had said they loved the other? Or that they were special to them? How long had it been since they had just cuddled and lived off the warmth of the other?

“You two act as if I have said something absurd. You share the Earthling concept of love with each other yes?” The cat asked impatiently and continued talking only after receiving a small nod from the two blushing women. “Then there is no need for all this fighting! Now close that wall port and meet me in your living quarters so I can answer all your questions to _Jasper’s satisfaction_.”

The pair watched the cat jump down from the countertop, landing on the floor with a small grunt of pain, before it meandered out of the room.

It took a few moments for them to start moving again, with Jasper moving first as she turned to reach up and close the window. “I’m sorry Jaz, I shouldn’t have been such a bitch.” Lapis’ voice was heavy as she played with the hem of her shirt, unable to bring her eyes up to meet Jasper’s.

“You have nothing to apologize for, okay Lap’? I was in the wrong for getting so nasty…I’m the one who should be sorry, I really like to mess up huh?” Jasper asked with a humorless chuckle as she ran her hand through Lapis’ hair again. “Come on let’s go interrogate the alien.”

Lapis’ face scrunched up with an emotion Jasper couldn’t quite place, but she said nothing and only gave a small sigh followed by a nod as she lead them back into the living room.

The cat was sitting on their coffee table, its annoyed tail flicking a seemingly constant action now that its identity was exposed. The pair quickly made their way over to their well-worn couch and sat down, both of their mouths opening to begin asking questions. However, the cat held up a paw to silence them before either could make so much as a small squeak.

“I will begin by listing off basic information that should help dispel any needless questions, which will streamline this whole process so we are not sitting here for the remainder of this night cycle. Is that reasonable?” The cat asked with a tone that told the others that they had no choice in the matter, so they merely nodded and waited for the cat to begin speaking again.

“My designation code is Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. I am a primarily a scientist and technician with a small amount of scout training…or I was before a series of misunderstandings and egregious circumstances beyond…well…it was somewhat in my power to control, but I have never been a very gracious lifeform at the best of times.” The cat rambled on for a moment before pausing to look at the confusion and skepticism painted across the other two’s faces.

The cat heaved a heavy sigh at the thought of having to share the real reason it was in the predicate it was in, but it seemed there was no way around it as the two Earthlings seemed unable to follow along with the way she was currently describing her plight.

“What is the designation of time use on this planet?” The cat asked with a more sporadic flick of its tail, wishing it had been able to study this planet’s ecosystem and civilization a bit more thoroughly before being placed into the position she was in.

“Um, minutes and hours? Oh, or do you mean like days and weeks?” Lapis was unsure what the fluffy little scientist meant by ‘time’ as there were lots of different ways to calculate it.

“Planet rotations around your systems sun.” The cat clarified, directing its gaze to Jasper this time as she seemed to be less flighty in the head then the one with blue hair.

“Years.” Jasper grunted simply, motioning with her head for the cat to continue. Said cat wrinkled its nose in distaste at how the large woman was acting, but figured it was well within her right to do so given the circumstances.

“I am unsure of actual time frames, but most likely several thousand years ago the…what’s your word for it? Let’s just say the Federation of United Homeworlds stumbled across your little mud ball only to find sentient life. Not very advanced life mind you, but sentient none the less. They came down with the express purpose of progressing your ancestor’s technology and helping them reach a point where they could be inducted into the federation.”

The cat paused eyeing the two to make sure they were paying attention and was pleased to see them both watching with rapt attention.

“Their plan didn’t take hold as the leaders of the time didn’t want to forgo the power and status they held over the rest of the population, which they would surely lose if your species reached the status of the others in the Federation. A deal was stuck that the Federation would wait fifty thousand ‘years’ before coming back to try and enlighten your species again.”

“Wait a minute you mean to tell me that we don’t have things like flying cars and teleportation pads right now is because some crusty old bastards wanted to keep being rich and powerful!?” Jasper spoke angrily through grit teeth as she nearly tore a chunk out of the couch due to how hard she was gripping it.

“Yes, foolish I know, but at the time I was not around to be a voice of reason.” The cat said with a haughty tone before its demeanor fell slightly as it continued to speak. “It was agreed that your world would join the Federation without question and would become a sort of city state as it were to one of the larger majorities to the Union.”

Both Jasper and Lapis opened their mouths to ask more questions, but the cat raised its paw again to silence them.

“Obviously the time that was agreed upon isn’t up, but the faction that you were to be delegated under had been making moves to preemptively absorb your planet into their ranks. I by chance found their plans to wipe out your species and terraform your planet along with several other city state planets due to the ongoing resource crisis on our main homeworld.”

Unsurprisingly Jasper and Lapis held looks of utter shock, Jasper’s tinted with rage while Lapis’ tinted with what the cat assumed was some form of accepted sadness.

“How though? Did the people of the past sign a contract or something?” Lapis finally asked after a few long moments of silence, still unable to fully comprehend what it was that the cat was telling them.

“Yes they signed off what would be called a Planetary Lease in your tongue, not that it matters from your end as you wouldn’t be able to fight back even if your ancestors hadn’t sold you off. However, the Union takes things like this very seriously since there are so many different races and beliefs in its ranks so you should have been safe at least until the time period was up.”

“So what’s stopping them from moving on with their plans then? Is there anything stopping them?” It was a simple question, but Jasper felt her heart dropping at the thought of losing everything she had ever known and loved without any way to fight back.

“I stopped them.” The cat said simply, taking a moment to preen a bit and bask in their looks of unending gratitude and relief. “As I said I was a scientist and I stumbled upon the Cluster project, which was the combination and reworking of several smaller Planetary Lease agreements. They were doing it under the rest of the Union’s noses and so I set about altering it under _their_ noses so when it was finalized and presented for approval it actually gave your species full ownership of your planet back as well as full protection under the Union as a Lesser Life Climate!”

The cat puffed out its chest in pride, it felt incredible to see these two Earthlings look at her as if she was the greatest creature to have ever exist! The cat couldn’t contain itself any longer and found itself subconsciously jumping off the coffee table and into Lapis’ lap. “I saved your planet, praise me! Praise me!”

Lapis laughed as the cat nuzzled its head under her hand in an obvious attempt to get scratches and if what it was saying was true then it deserved them tenfold! So with a nervous, excited vigor Lapis began scratching and petting the cat all over while cooing all manner of praise to the small fluffy creature.

“So if we take what you are saying at face value then…why? Why save us and betray your own people, you had to have been pretty important where you were from…why throw it all away for our little ‘mud ball’?” Jasper asked, exhaustion creeping into her voice as she relaxed deeper into the couch. Hesitating for a moment, before reaching over and adding her hand to the ones currently massaging the cat.

The cat seemed to perk up at this, taking a moment to savor Lapis’ soothing hands scratching it’s back before jumping off her lap and onto Jasper’s.

“Most worlds are ugly, stripped of what makes them distinctive and beautiful in the name of progress or some such. I was blinded by this ideology as well, that is until I saw this world’s forests and jungles, deserts and snowy mountains, oceans and rivers…your planet is wonderful and fairly unique as far as worlds go…” The cat said with a small purr as it rubbed up against Jasper’s large calloused hand. It was different than Lapis’ hands, but not in a bad way…it made the cat feel safe.

The cat hummed in contentment as it shimmied under Jasper’s hand to get her to scratch a certain spot on her back. “I couldn’t see it destroyed. I wanted nothing more than to study and learn all about your wondrous and beautiful little mud ball.”

“Aw you’re such a little romantic!” Lapis cooed as she watched Jasper try to figure out how to correctly pet the cat with a soft smile.

“I could go into more detail, but for now suffice to say I managed to foil their plans. I saved your planet and was chased off mine, since most worlds in the Union agreed with my actions but didn’t want to risk angering the larger collective that was my Homeworld I was barred from seeking refuge on most habitable planets in the universe…which is why I am here.” The cat stretched slightly as it spoke, its own level of exhaustion catching up with it now that it was being pet by a living furnace.

“I take it those guys looking for you were part of our government then?” Jasper asked softly, not wanting to hurt the cat’s ears now that it was so close to her. The larger woman briefly wondered when she had stopped disliking the little shit, but decided to just focus on the relaxing feeling of the soft fluff on her fingertips every time she stroked down the small cat’s body.

“Yes your leaders were not as accepting and kind as you two have been, sadly my Robonoid’s data pulse will only keep them distracted for so long. I really need to leave before they come back and capture you two as well.” Despite the words it spoke the cat made no move to actually get up and leave, but instead curled up further into Jasper’s lap.

“How are they tracking you?” Lapis asked quietly, her eyes briefly glancing down at the wound on the cat’s leg before she stood and walked over to the kitchen window. Lapis stuck her head out and looked around to make sure there was no one listening in on them before shutting it and drawing the blinds.

“When I first escaped their custody I assimilated some of the DNA of the first creature I came across, which happened to be a stray feline. It was an impulsive action, I’m not a fighter and I had barely gotten away from them the first time and was desperate. I guess they must have someone known which creature I used because they are using its DNA against me to try and track me down.” This time the cat finally pulled itself up and leapt from Jasper’s lap back onto the coffee table, much to its and Jasper’s disappointment.

A tense silence fell over the room as they each tried to find the right words to say. Words of thanks and words of farewell seemed to rest on the tip of their tongues, but for some reason none of those words found their way into the stifling silence filling the room.

“Well what if you assimilate my DNA? Or better yet some of mine and some of Jasper’s! Then they wouldn’t be able to track you down any more right?” Lapis suddenly said in excitement as she bounced in place near the couch shifting her gaze from Jasper to the cat and back again. “She can stay with us! We can help teach her all about earth and it will be great!”

“I have to disagree, it would be very dangerous for you to harbor me here-” The cat tried to dissuade the smaller woman, but Jasper cut her off by picking her up by the scruff yet again.

“None of that you little shit, like Lapis said they won’t be able to track you so there is going to be virtually no risk and besides…” Jasper smirked as she held the cat out to be face to face with Lapis. “You think you can say no to that face?”

The cat had to admit it was a very convincing expression…ah who was she kidding? She really did want to stay, something about these two just made her feel all warm inside which was not something she was used too…and it was something she never wanted to lose… “You two are insane, but I suppose I will take you up on your offer.”

It took a few minutes to prepare, as the cat had to barf up the last two metal orbs it had in its stomach, but soon Jasper and Lapis found themselves kneeling on the floor in front of their coffee table with each of their right hands resting on the smooth wood surface.

“So how did you get those things in your stomach? Do you always have them in there?” Lapis asked inquisitively as she watched the cat try and type something onto a holographic screen projected by one of the orbs.

“When I escaped my form was bipedal in nature, much like your forms, and I was able to carry with me much of my equipment.” The cat began explaining before grumbling angrily at having to try and operate the screen with ‘tiny cat feet’. “When I was cornered and forced to absorb the feline DNA I had to leave most of my things behind. I forced myself to swallow as many of my Ping Robonoids as I could so I would not be completely without technology.”

A small beeping came from the Ping Robonoid as the screen suddenly disappeared. The cat huffed in relief as it watched the small machine march over to Jasper’s hand, before extending a small needle from its body and quickly extracting a blood sample from the large woman.

Lapis was next and once both samples were extracted a soft whirring sound could be heard coming from the small machine as it vibrated slightly where it stood. Three pairs of eyes watched the Robonoid in silence, seemingly entranced by the small vibrating dance it did, until another series of small beeps drew the trio back into reality.

The cat took a few more minutes to go over something on the holographic screen, before finally speaking up. “Alright, changing form is no easy feat for me and having to do it a second time so shortly after the first is sure to drain me of all of my energy. I request that you do not ask anything too strenuous of me while I am regaining my strength.”

“No problem! You can take as long a nap as you need, hell you can even lay on my lap if you want! It’s the least I can do for the savior of Earth.” Lapis said with a cheeky smile, seemingly already well aware of just how to stroke the cat’s ego.

Jasper felt a small grin pull at her lips as she watched how easily Lapis manipulated the small being, her grin getting bigger the longer the cat preened and mumbled about being the a savoir. “Yeah fuzz ass, we will take good care of you.”

The cat scrunched up its face as it looked up at Jasper with annoyance before responding. “I am not used to your lifeforms use of voluntary narcosis, but perhaps this ‘nap’ won’t be bad…either way I am going to start the procedure, please do not interfere until the shift is complete.”

Lapis and Jasper watched in awe as the cat injected itself with a strange light blue liquid. A moment passed where nothing happened before the cat was suddenly engulfed in a bright green light. The cat’s form shifted into an indiscernible blob, before taking on a far more humanoid shape.

The pair felt their cheeks explode with fiery red blushes as the cat’s new form finally stopped glowing to reveal an incredibly short, incredibly hot and incredible _naked_ young woman.

“Huh, not much different than my previous form aside from the drastic decrease in height. Odd since both of you are fairly tall…what? What is the matter?” The newly formed young woman asked in confusion as she noticed both of her new housemates staring at her with expressions she didn’t understand.

She was going to ask another question before she felt a wave of nausea wash over her causing her to stumble forward. Luckily Lapis managed to catch her before she fell to the floor, cradling the alien in her arms as she lowered them both into a sitting position.

“It would appear I received your complexion Lapis, strange I expected to retain my natural skin tone… I would have enjoyed having Jasper’s skin type since I find her strips absolute lovely, but this shade of tan is quite nice too.” The alien mumbled drowsily as she stared at her hands and arms.

Jasper and Lapis each made a small noise at what the alien had just said, but still couldn’t seem to find their voices. Jasper quickly ducked into their bed room to find something for the alien to wear, coming back a minute later with one of her large tee-shirts.

“Arms up.” Jasper’s voice came out dry and strained, but if the alien noticed she didn’t comment and instead sleepily did as she was instructed.

“You are gonna need a name since I am not going to remember whatever that code thing was you told us and since both me and Jaz have gemstone names I think it’s only fitting we give you one too.” Lapis said softly after ten minutes or so passed between the trio in silence.

The alien looked up from where she was resting on Lapis’ shoulder to smile a small sleepy smile, causing Lapis and Jasper to blush wildly once again. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, perhaps a green one? I’ve always liked the color green…aren’t your planets sapphires green?”

“Some are, but we already know a Sapphire.” Lapis hummed a little as she looked up at Jasper, rocking the small alien back and forth subconsciously. “What about Emerald?”

“Name Emerald is a bitchy sounding name.” Jasper said with a snort of derision, leaning against the wall in thought before an idea came to her. “Remember Steven’s gem collection? Do you recall the name of the tiny green gem he went on and on about being so cute and sturdy?”

Lapis’ eyes lit up as she smiled brightly, squeezing the little alien tightly against her. “Peridot! That’s a perfect name! What do you think?” Lapis asked as she looked down at the alien she was smothering.

“I think it’s a wonderful name…” Peridot said softly before a large yawn overtook her words. “Thank you two for being so kind to me, I hope I can repay you in some way…but for now I think I will take you up on that offer to do the napping.”

Peridot’s eyes had already closed well before she had finished talking. It only took a few brief moments after the last word had left her mouth for the sound of deep relaxed breathing to fill the silence of the room.

Lapis smiled warmly as she carefully lifted Peridot into her arms and made her way over to the couch while Jasper did a quick check of all the doors and windows, before shutting off the light and joining the blunette in the living room.

The two sat side by side on their couch with Peridot now lounging on their laps, her head resting on Jasper’s thighs with her hips and legs curled up in Lapis’ lap.

The silence between the two started out warm and cozy, with the two simply watching the little alien happily sleep on their laps. However, as time went by words unsaid and feeling unaddressed caused the peaceful silence to shift into one of tension and discomfort.

Neither were good at talking about the ‘science of their thoughts and emotions’ and they both sort of wished that Peridot was awake and able to help guide them through it…but they knew they needed to at least try to sort their feelings out on their own, after all they had been together for a few years now at this point so being emotionally vulnerable with each other shouldn’t be too difficult…right?

Lapis finally broke the silence by taking a deep, shuddery breath as she tried to find the right thing to say in that moment. Compliment Jasper on her swift action earlier with the government agents or apologize for how she always seemed to treat the larger women so poorly…instead her eyes landed on Peridot once again and she found words spilling form her lips.

“She seems so innocent Jaz…the way she spoke about the beauty of Earth, so full of wonder and excitement…can we really ask her to stay with us? With how awful we are?” Lapis’ voice was soft, but filled with pain and regret and on some level Jasper agreed with her. They were awful, but they had a chance to start over…a chance to be better than they were this morning or last week or last year and Jasper would be damned if they didn’t take that chance.

“You’ve said on multiple occasions that we are both worthless bastards and it would take meeting a genuine angel for either of us to actually change. Well, I’m gonna assume that Peridot counts towards that don’cha think?” Jasper laughed a soft a slightly weary laugh as she pulled Lapis closer and placed a small kiss to the top of her head. “We can be better…we can do better, for her.”

“Not just for her!” Lapis whispered loudly, but it might as well have been a shout of anguish with how it rang in Jasper’s ears. “I love you Jaz, I’m awful and you’re awful and…I want us to be better for us too.”

Jasper pulled Lapis’ head to rest at the crook of her shoulder and she gently combed her fingers through the blunette’s hair. Allowing her body and her heart to speak where her words failed her, their embrace lasted a few moments before Lapis spoke up again.

“I think you’re right about Peridot being our angel, but what does that mean for us Jaz? How are we- Should we- Does this mean- Are we gonna fuck this alien?” Lapis asked with a small snort of laughter as she redirected the conversation from heartfelt and soul-sharing to high school locker room.

Jasper laughed lightly, doing her best not to shake too much to disturb the small alien still slumbering away on their laps. “She is quite the hottie isn’t she? Look Peridot said she isn’t familiar with concepts like love, but if we explain everything to her and she is willing to give it a try…well you did say you were down for threesomes and polyamory that night at Pearl’s.”

“I was absolutely drunk off my ass that night, I wonder how you all even got that kind of information out of me.” Lapis softly laughed as she tilted her head upwards and captured Jasper’s lips in a chaste kiss. “I feel like a million bucks right now Jaz, maybe it won’t last forever and maybe I will fall back into the pit I always find myself in…but…please don’t ever give up on me okay? I really do love you and I promise I want to get better.”

Jasper felt her heart warm. Every up and every down, every high and every low…the two had stayed together. They had shared so much anger and hate, their despise for the world and how it had treated them…Jasper never wanted to lose this warmth, tired of always feeling angry and upset. Lapis’ happily little smile, Peridot’s sleepy little grin and her own rapidly beating heart…She would change for them, it would be gradual and slow, but she would do it for the girl she has loved for so long and the small little alien she hadn’t even begun to yet love.

“I’ll never give up on you Lap, I’ll always be here for you…well you two now I guess. We got work to do, but we are both just headstrong enough to get through it and out the other side.” Jasper laughed as she captured Lapis’ lips in another kiss, this one stronger than before. The two began to get lost in their own little world when and annoyed huff startled them apart.

“What are you two doing?” A half asleep and very grumpy Peridot asked in annoyance as she squinted through her sleep clouded eyes at them.

“Oh, sorry Peri we didn’t mean to wake you with our kissing like that.” Lapis apologized sheepishly, patting Peridot’s thigh before massaging it gently in an effort to coax the alien back to sleep.

“Kissing? Show me.” Peridot sleepily pouted as she leaned forward slightly and waited for them to commence the kissing on her.

Jasper and Lapis looked at each other for a moment before Lapis leaned in and claimed Peridot’s lips in her first soft and gentle kiss. Jasper followed quickly after with a slightly rougher kiss complete with a small amount of lip biting.

Peridot hummed happily after the two were done, swaying back and forth as she spoke her thoughts aloud. “Hmm a pleasurable exchange of taste between parties, even better when there are more than two as you get multiple tastes from one exchange…fascinating I wonder what level these kisses can reach. You two will have to assist me with further research…yes you two taste nice…I’m not used to tasting things…”

After a few more strings on incoherent mutterings Peridot laid back down and fell back asleep. Both Lapis and Jasper had light blushes on their cheeks as they stared down at the small alien’s now slightly moist and puffy lips.

Yeah…they were going to learn and grow, get better and be better…and then they’re totally going to fuck this adorable little alien…

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who made it this far: I want to apologize that this isn't the next chapter of my other ongoing story. I know their are a few who really want the next chapter, but I had this idea stuck in my head and I just couldn't focus on anything else until I wrote it down. This was supposed to be a simple little one-shot story, not the overblown, bloated and confused mess that it turned into...I wanted a nice four thousand or so word story, not this near nine thousand word monstrosity...I really am sorry, the next chapter of my other work should be done by next Friday if things go well.
> 
> I'm going to try an upload a new one-shot / chapter every Friday evening between five and ten my local time. Since story crafting is what I enjoy the most I want to try and fully devote myself to it, maybe even try and write a stand alone original work some day. I have also been toying with the idea of starting a blog, just to talk about story stuff like plot clichés, character development, story settings, themes and so on. I may post a link to it if I ever find the will to actually go about making one cause I think it would be fun to discuss that kind of thing.
> 
> Sorry for rambling, hopefully if you made it this far I'll see you next Friday! Thanks as always for reading, it means the world to me.


End file.
